


That One Night

by AshAxis



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Insanity, M/M, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAxis/pseuds/AshAxis
Summary: (Only using Primis design because they look much better)After the crew finally finds shelter in Kino De Toten, they decide to rest but the doctor's insane mind never rests and while Dempsey has his guard down, he decides to strike.(A double smut, first Dempsey x Richtofen then Nikolai x Takeo)
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski/Takeo Masaki
Kudos: 72





	1. Richtofen x Dempsey

"In here!" Dempsey shouted as he blasted the door open with his Scattergun. The crew was being chased and their ammo wasn't going to make it through this fight, they needed shelter and the closest place with decent shield was Kino De Toten.

"Move it comrades!" Nikolai pushed Takeo into the building while Richtofen let out a manic laugh. He knew his bullets wouldn't last but he was filled with blood lust and just need to see these adorable zombies fucking burst.

"Don't be afraid of death... Be afraid... Of ze doctor!" Edward shouted as zombies had their heads blown off.

"Get your ass in here you stupid Nazi!" The American grabbed Richtofen by the shirt and yanked him in, quickly shutting the door and helping Takeo barricade it with a few chairs and a table.

"Ugh! Jou guys are no fun!" Richtofen pouted as he wiped the rotten blood off his cheek.

"No, we are not crazy." Takeo mumbled as he sighed and sat on the floor.

"This place should hold up. We'll rest here, find whatever we can and in the morning, we are heading back out." Dempsey was the leader so he called every shot but this time, no one bothered to argue since they all wanted to rest.

"Nikolai will now go see if building has any vodka." The Russian saluted his comrades before walking off in search of his sinner's nectar.

"Ain't Nikolai one hell of a man?" Tank chuckled and watched him walk up the stairs. He always admired his Russian 'comrade'. He wasn't completely insane like the doctor but also wasn't too soft and quiet like Takeo. The perfect inbetween.

"Keep it in jour pants Dempshey. Jou are making ze doctor jealous." Richtofen joked and leaned against Tank dramatically, putting a hand over his head.

"Shut up, I'm not gay, like you." He grumbled and shoved him aside.

"Oh mein handsome American, vnce I'm done with jou, you'll understand why I love ze feeling of c-"

"Can you two stop talking about such filth?!" Takeo shouted, his face visibly a light pink.

"Sorry Tak, you go find a room to rest while I deal with this psychopath." Dempsey dismissed him.

"I love a man who takes control." The german bit his lip and put his hand on the other's chest, gently running his fingers over Tank's pecs.

"Dude, you have to calm down with that shit." The American growled and slapped his hand away. "I'm not gay and even if I was, I wouldn't be into you."

"Sure, just keep telling jourself zhat." Richtofen shrugged. "Just go to bed already." 

Tank shook his head and found a nice decaying sofa to sleep on in a dressing room. 

The doctor found a nice table but he didn't go to sleep like Dempsey, grunts and the moving of furniture kept him up. Some people were upstairs having fun while he was stuck with a boring, in denial gay! The moaning he heard wasn't helping either, he was aroused by the sounds and sure, he could have jerked off but where's the fun in that? Richtofen sat up and looked around, he couldn't stand it no more. What he had in mind was more than illegal but who was going to stop him? Law and order was a thing of the past. 

Edward tiptoed to the dressing room and saw the sleeping American. He'd never admit it but he adored Tank's appearance. Beautiful blue eyes, luscious blonde locks and the body of a god. Everything he looked for in a man. The doctor got in front of Dempsey and listened to him snore for a few seconds before grabbing the knife in his boot. A small chuckle slipped through his lips as he cut the zipper off of the American's pants, carefully slicing more and more fabric till his crotch area was only boxer. "How delicious.." He mumbled exciting, Tank's bulge was perfectly shaped in his boxers. Edward knew he wouldn't be able to get the boxers off without being tempted to cut his dick off so he put the knife back in his boot and would just please through the fabric. Richtofen smirked as he got onto his knees and started to desperately lick his cock through the thin fabric. At first, it was like heaven. Knowing his tongue was so close to Dempsey's massive cock excited him but the taste of Dempsey's disgusting sweat enveloped his mouth so it became pure bliss. Edward was disgusting and he loved it, the nastier it was, the better. 

As the german licked and kiss, he could see his cock reacting, it was slowly getting harder and occasionally twitched against his tongue. "I bet jou'd choke me to death if jou knew vhat I vas doing~" He cooed as more saliva was produced. Dempsey's boxers were becoming a wet mess. Edward decided to save him the humiliation and pulled the boxers down gently, making sure the American wouldn't wake up. His green eyes widened when Tank's cock sprang out and stood proud. "Vhat vould feel vanderbar inside me..~" He purred and instantly trie to take it all in but it was a mistake. He gagged when the dick hit the back of his throat and that sound alone managed to wake up the heavy sleeper.

"What the hell?!" Dempsey sat up and saw Richtofen at his cock, saliva dripping out of his mouth. 

"Oh Dempshey~!" Richtofen pounced on top of Dempsey and quickly kissed his lips before another word was said. Obviously, Tank didn't like this. He quickly punched the crazy doctor and growled. 

"You were sucking my fucking dick without consent!"

"I know but jou can't tell me jou didn't like it." Edward chuckled and started to unbuckle his belt, quickly pulling off his pants while Tank had to process everything that was going on. 

"I didn't like it! You were about to rape me!" Tank growled and went to pull up his pants only to see they were cut up. "What the fuck!"

"Stop moving!" Richtofen growled as his boxers came off. 

"Stop undressing!" Dempsey quickly looked away and it was Edward's time, he grabbed the American's shoulder and without thinking twice, he quickly sat on Tank's erection.

The two men gasped. Richtofen tried to hold back the agonizing pain and Dempsey tried not to moan at the sudden warm tightness around his cock. Edward started to curse in German while Dempsey watched, he was still fucking pissed and an idea sprouted in his head.

"You want to be fucked, huh?" Dempsey quickly changed the position so now Richtofen was beneath him. 

"J-Jes.. more than anyzing." 

"I'm going to make you regret this." The American whispered into the Germans ear. He gently nibbled on the lobe before thrusting deeper into the other.

Richtofen let out a cry, followed by an excited howl. "Break me-mein vaist~" The german whimpered and Dempsey's small yet deep thrust filled him up. Everything was in pain but it's wasn't anything out of the ordinary. 

The American huffed as his thrust got faster, his cock coming out half way before he went ball deep again. "You sick fuck.. do you like this?"

The doctor was speechless, rather, he couldn't talk due to all the pain and confused emotion. His only reaction was wrapping his arms around the American's neck and a small nod.

"Speak to me!" There was not going to be any gentleness in this. Tank gripped the Doctor's throat and squeezed lightly. 

"It fucking hurts!" He cried with a scary face of pleasure. "und I fucking love it..~"

"I hate you." Dempsey let go of his throat and leaned down to kiss him but the doctor bit his lip roughly, drawing a little blood as they 'kissed' but it was more teeth than tongue. After Dempsey was satisfied with the damage he left on the doctor's lips, he focused on his thrusts. Making sure his stamina never dropped, and his thrusts barely grazed his prostate.It drove the doctor mad, he was cock drunk and all he could do was get out pleasured screams and call Dempsey's name. 

"Oh mein Dempshey~!!" Edward called out as his nails dug into the skin on Dempsey's back, leaving streaks of red flesh.

"St-Stop having an accent! It's said Dempsey!" He gave a powerful thrust that smashed into the other's prostate perfectly. 

Richtofen screamed and his nails broke the skin on Dempsey's back, blood was on his fingertips as he tried to regain his composure from the intense ecstasy. "Dummkopf.." He mumbled quietly before he realized the sticky substance on his stomach, he didn't realize but he had came. 

"How pathetic." Dempsey licked the Doctor's lips. "But guess what? We aren't done until I say we are, Eddie."

Richtofen felt himself melt at Dempsey's words and he nodded submissively. "Destroy me.."


	2. Nikolai x Takeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one will more than likely be kinda sweet cause I love these two together.  
> (This is when Nikolai went to find his liquor)

Nikolai went upstairs and roamed around until his saw the main lobby. "Huh." He went down the staircase and saw the bar area. "Ah!" The russian rushed over and most of the bottles were broken but there it stood, the perfect bottle of vodka. "Fuck yeah!" He shouted excitedly and took the bottle. "Nikolai will survive now." He kissed the bottle and pried it open, taking a sip straight from it.

Now that he had his sweet drink, he planned on heading back to the group but on his way back upstairs, Takeo bumped into him. "Where are you going comrade?"

"I had to get away from Richtofen and Dempsey, they were talking about filth." The japanese man shivered.

"Hm, Nikolai will provide clean conversation." The russian put an arm around Takeo and lead him to the lobby. "Why are you so shy when it comes to manners such as sex?"

Takeo sat down on one of the couches and shrugged. "My entire life is to serve the emperor, I did not have to worry about things like that so now I feel uncomfortable when the topic is brought up." 

"You are strange man." Nikolai sat next to him and took another sip. "But you are also an honorable man, Nikolai likes you more than the other two."

"I actually prefer Dempsey but you are also a very kind man." The japanese man said honestly and looked at the bottle in his Russian friend's hand. He didn't drink too often but they were relaxing so.. He grabbed the bottle and quickly took a sip before he regretted it. 

"You could have just said you wanted some." Nikolai chuckled and looked at Takeo's reaction to the strong liquor. The bottle was handed back to him quickly. "Too strong for you?"

"Perhaps a bit.." Takeo wiped his lips and sighed. 

"Hm." The russian took another sip and looked at Takeo, they were close friends and he adored the innocent male. "Takeo, remember what happened at the excavation site 64?"

Takeo felt his face heat up as he quickly recalled what he was talking about. "I do not wish to talk about that."

"I'm only bringing it up because I want to do it again."

"Nikolai, you know what happened was just a mistake."

The Russian scooted closer and made Takeo face him by grabbing his chin. "Please?"

Takeo sighed and slowly nodded. "Fine but this is the last time." He mumbled as he cupped Nikolai's cheek and gently kissed him. Previously, at Excavation Site 64, Takeo was hit by a falling pillar and passed out. Nikolai was close and was able to save him while the other two were inside the giant, they were hiding in a closet and the russian did everything to wake him up and after a few minutes, he came to but he was dizzy. Takeo couldn't see things right and even hallucinated a little and in his daze state, Nikolai appeared to be one of his childhood friends that he use to longer for so in the confused moment, he kissed the other male without question and Nikolai didn't decline even though he was fairly confused.

As they kissed, Takeo leaned back and Nikolai slowly followed. His russian friend was always so gentle with him and he loved it. His small compliments and encouragement always got him through the toughest of days. 

The kiss slowly got more heated as Nikolai slipped his tongue in, intertwining his with Takeo's. "My Takeo.." He mumbled softly as his hand gently traced the other's slim waist. 

Takeo pulled away from the kiss and panted softly, looking up at the strong male, feeling an emotion he hadn't felt before. 

"Takeo.." Nikolai was filled with lust and he desperately wanted to fuck Takeo then and there but he had to be gentle with the japanese man. He gulped down his urges and gently started to kiss Takeo's neck, making sure to leave lovemarks.

The japanese man moaned in pleasure and grabbed Nikolai's head, pulling his closer to his skin as the feeling enveloped him. "Nikolai.." He said quietly. Just hearing his name come out of Takeo's mouth drove him crazy and the temptation to bite him had to be chained down. 

"Am I allowed to touch you more, my darling?" 

Takeo loved when he called him cute names. "Ju-Just be gentle.."

Nikolai nodded and slid his hand other Takeo's shirt, his cold fingers making him shiver. As he played with the man's nipples, he made sure to watch every small reaction. His face heating up, his lip twitching, his eyes averting themselves. It was all too much. "Ты тако́й краси́вый.." 

"You know I don't speak russian." Takeo said jokingly, talking through his panting. 

"I said you are so handsome." He chuckled and removed his hand. "You've never been with man, right?"

He nodded. "Or a woman."

"You are so fucking hot.." He huffed out and started to undo his own pants.

"Nikolai?" Takeo watched as the other took off his pants, his eyes unable to look away from his erection. 

"I promise to pleasure you but right now, I need you to touch me."

The japanese man blushed a dark red and was a bit unsure. 

"Please Takeo.. I'm going to go crazy unless you do and I don't want to hurt you." 

Was Takeo really driving him that crazy? It was kinda exciting to know he was that attractive but Nikolai's size intimidated him. "..Just for a bit?"

"Y-Yes, I'll make you scream with pleasure but just do this for me." Nikolai begged.

"Alright, I'll do it." Takeo agreed and Nikolai grabbed his hands.

"Nikolai is going to assume you never jerked off either so I'll guide you for this." 

Takeo shook his head. "I can do this myself."

The russian seemed confused but didn't question it.

The japanese man gulped before grabbing the shaft with his delicate fingers. He paused for a second before starting to pump his hand, gently jerking off the other. The russian threw his hand back and his breathe hitched in response. Takeo felt arousal, knowing he was pleasuring the one he admired. He started to go faster but Nikolai needed more.

"Takeo.. use your mouth." 

He nodded and stuck his tongue out nervously, he wasn't too sure what to do but began licking the tip, making sure to follow the slit line."Oh fuck.." Nikolai moaned out, it had been a while since he was pleased like this. 

The growing erection in his pants twitched at every moan as he continued to lick and advance. Nikolai reached down and gripped the other's hair, pushing gently as to say he wanted more. Takeo took the hint and tried to take in more of his cock but his mouth was small, only so much could fit. "Nikolai." He stopped and looked up at him. "Can we proceed to my pleasure?"

The russian looked into his beautiful eyes and chuckled. "Of course, my darling." He helped Takeo up off his knees and started to undo his zipper. "As much as Nikolai would love to suck your dick, he is sure you'll like this much more." The japanese made simply nodded, trusting that his partner wouldn't lie to him. Once Takeo's pants dropped to the floor, the male tried to cover himself with his shirt out of embarrassment. "Don't hide your lovely body from me." He pulled him down into a kiss. As they kissed, Nikolai moved his hands down until they reached Takeo's cock, he touched the tip and used two of his fingers to jerk him off.

Takeo whimpered as he slowly melted into the touches, accepting them and slowly sitting down on Nikolai's lap. 

"You are so sensitive.." Nikolai mumbled and he watched his hands work Takeo's cock. "It's fascinating that a man your age can stay a virgin for so long."

"Yo-Your words are embarrassing me.." He whined.

"Nikolai likes it when you're embarrassed." He chuckled and after some jerking off, he felt like Takeo was ready for penetration. "Alright, here comes the fun part."

"What are we going to do?" Takeo asked, almost in excitement. 

"Just let me do what I need to do." Nikolai moved and laid Takeo on his stomach, pushing his face into the cushion and raising his ass.

"I-I don't like this position..!" Now this was pushing his comfort zone.

"Don't think about it." Nikolai tried to reassure. He spit on his hand and quickly jerked himself off some more, making sure it was decently lubricated. "Now, take a deep breath and relax as much as you can." He positioned himself better and gently pressed his tip against Takeo's entrance. 

"I'm nervous.." His japanese man said nervously.

"You'll be fine, trust me. Now relax." Nikolai leaned down and gently kissed the other's head before pushing in the tip slowly.

Takeo cursed in japanese and gripped the cushion tightly. "Wa-Wait!"

"I have to put it in now or else you won't get use to it." Nikolai assured as he pushed further but it was too much, Takeo was tightening around his cock, he wasn't relaxed. "Yo-You need to stop clenching or it will hurt more..!" It felt great but he was supposed to please Takeo, not himself.

"It.. It hurts t-too much.." He took deep breaths and tried to stop his shaking body. 

"Here, l-let me try this." Nikolai stopped with his cock halfway in and started to jerk Takeo off. Maybe he could fight the pain with some pleasure.

"Ni-Nikolai!" Takeo groaned in confused, he wanted to scream from the bottom pain but his russian's hands were like magic on his cock. 

"Just focus on my hands, my dear Takeo." Nikolai tried to soothe him while picking up the pace, gently using his thumb to rub the tip.

"G-God..~!" Takeo panted and twitched under Nikolai's touches. 

"Forgive me for this." Nikolai mumbled before thrusting the rest of his cock inside of Takeo.

The warrior cried out a moaning scream."Wh-Why is it so big~!?"

"D-Do you like it?" Nikolai asked while looking down at him but Takeo didn't response, he laid there a shaking mess.

"..I-I think so.."

"Just tell me if it hurts.." He said softly and gently moved his hips. Of course Nikolai felt bad for Takeo but maybe next time he'd let him get revenge on him. 

"Ke-Keep touching me..~" The Warrior quietly begged as he pushed against Nikolai, making him moan softly.

"You have such beautiful moans.." He praised before aggressively jerking Takeo off. 

"O-Oh god~!" 

"Say my name, Takeo." Nikolai demanded.

"Nikolai~ Oh Nikolai!" He cried out as the thrusts got faster, deeper, until they hit his prostate and that was all his small, pure body could take. 

The russian watched as the other fell limp, both sweaty and panting. "I didn't get to finish.." He grumbled but knew better than to use Takeo in his sensitive state. "You owe me." He mumbled and pulled out of Takeo, letting his lay down on the couch as he got dressed.

"W-Wait.." Takeo looked over at the unsatisfied man. 

"Hm?"

The warrior sat up shakingly and pulled Nikolai back onto the couch. "Don't you ne-need to release as well?"

"..Kinda but you are already tired."

"I can take it."

Nikolai looked at the bottom and smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He kissed Takeo and slowly pushed him back onto the couch.


End file.
